The present invention concerns a loader boom arm, especially an arm for a front end loader wherein the arm is constructed so as to be in the form of a tube.
Loaders are installed, for example, on farm tractors and are moveable vertically for lifting loads. In the case of a front loader, the loader includes a loader boom having a forward end to which implements are attached, while the rear end is connected in an articulated manner to the farm tractor. Due to the length of the loader boom, and the forces involved, substantial bending moments arise in the loader arms constituting the boom. Various measures have been attempted in the known loader boom arms to make a basically square tube-like support that is more resistant to bending. For example, it is known to weld to U-channel sections together to form a rectangular tube or to insert two squared sections that are approximately 75% closed together and weld them in place to form a tube. According to another known design, two hollow sections partially; open on the broad side are placed on each other and welded together to form a closed tube resistant to bending.
The problem underlying the invention is that the known loader linkage arms are too expensive.
According to the present invention, there is provided a loader boom arm construction that represents a less expensive option to the aforementioned known designs.
An object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive loader boom arm construction having a tubular configuration preferably defined by no more than two components with one of the components being simple bar.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a loader boom arm formed of a first component bent from a sheet of material, so as to form a tube having a slot at one side defined by parallel edges of said sheet material, and a second component in the form of a rectangular bar received in the slot defined by the first component and welded to the first component at locations extending along the opposite sides of the slot.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.